Final Horcrux: Lily's story
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! The sequel to the Final Horcrux, focusing on Harry and Ginny's daughter's life. Four chapters inside. Ship: Potter-Weasley/Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(a/n: _The first chapter of the sequel! Yay! Apologies for taking so long to write it! _:-)_ There are four chapters._

_It's in third person, not from anyone's point of view..._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_

------------------------

_Ginny clutched at the mattress beneath her, desperate for some pain relief besides that which the doctors had already given her. It felt like the medication was already fading away and pain pierced through her body as her baby, _their_ baby, tried to enter the world. With a loud ear-piercing scream from Ginny, their baby slipped out and cried with her mother._

_"You have a beautiful baby girl, Miss Weasley. Have you chosen a name for her yet?" the doctor asked smiling gently as she handed the baby to her._

_It was customary for mothers to clean their own babies with magic, rather than have an unfamiliar person, and unfamiliar magic, clean the newborn. Ginny smiled down at her daughter and cleaned her with a few spells gently before looking up to respond to the doctor's question._

_"Lily Weasley-Potter," Ginny breathed._

_She clutched their beautiful baby to her chest, panting for breath._

_"Very well ... I will have to conduct some tests before you can actually let her take the name _Potter_," the doctor said reluctantly. "I do apologise for the hassle, but a lot of young mothers have taken likings to the name and are trying to put their child in the spotlight by giving them His name," the doctor said._

_"That is fine. Thank you, doctor. May you please send my brothers in?" Ginny asked with a smile, brushing Lily's raven hair back from her forehead._

_Lily gurgled happily, opening her eyes to turn the brown orbs towards her crying mother..._

------------------------

Lily Weasley-Potter looked at her mother and gave a small smile before taking her hand in her own small one, trying to provide some comfort for her.

Ginny looked at her daughter and smiled briefly, trying to hide her tears.

"Mummy, why are you upset?" Lily asked.

Her brown eyes looked at Ginny with such innocence and purity that Ginny couldn't help the tears welling up in eyes again.

"I'm just thinking about your Daddy and how much I miss him," Ginny said after containing herself and her tears.

Lily nodded and was silent for a moment.

"I think that he misses you too, Mummy," she said, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Ginny with a smile that was both happy and sad.

"I know, Lily-love. Why don't you tell your Daddy how excited you are about tomorrow?" Ginny suggested, smiling back at her daughter and trying not to cry again.

Lily grinned broadly, happy to talk about something that she knew would make her Mummy proud of her.

"I'm turning eleven tomorrow _and_ I'm getting my letter for Hogwarts! I can't wait to go there; I hope I'm in the House that you and Mummy were in! Aunt Petunia sent me a birthday card already and I can't wait to open it! She always sends good sweets too," Lily added with a whisper, smiling broadly still. "Uncle Ron is planning my birthday party. **I** wanted Uncle Fred and George to do it, but Mum wouldn't let them because they ruined her dress last time with the birthday cake," Lily said giggling as her mother shook her head, muttering about her brothers. "I think that Aunt Hermione is getting me a broom cleaning kit, but she won't tell me if she is or not," Lily said with a small pout.

"Now, now Lily. Why would Hermione get you a broom cleaning kit if you haven't got a broom?" Ginny asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Well, it could be for your old one! Are you giving that to me?" Lily asked hopefully, her eyes shining at the thought of getting her very first broom.

"I'm not telling," Ginny said in a sing song voice. "Come on, Lily-love. We've got to home so you can get ready for tomorrow," she said smiling at her daughter broadly.

"All right! Bye Daddy. I love you," Lily said kissing the tombstone softly before taking her mother's hand.

Ginny looked at the tombstone once more.

"I miss you Harry," she said then left a flower on the grave before leaving with their excited daughter.

------------------------

"Happy twenty-first birthday Lily!" Fred and George said loudly waking her up.

Lily looked at her uncles with a smile and shook her head, her black hair falling around her face.

"I'm not twenty-one, sillies!" she said laughing.

"Really? Darn! Oh well, we get to keep all of the Firewhisky to ourselves then!" they said brightly. "Have you checked your mail yet?" they asked.

"Really, boys... Let the poor girl wake up properly before you get her all excited," Ginny admonished, coming into the room.

"It's all right Mummy! Have I got any letters yet?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Well, there's one here from Aunt Petunia," Ginny said producing the card from behind her back.

Lily's face fell and she took the card sadly.

"And there's also this one from a school called Hogwarts," Ginny added, the next letter appearing from out of thin air.

Lily squealed loudly and grabbed the envelope, opening it quickly.

"Read it out loud, Lily-love," Ginny said smiling at how excited Lily was.

"_Dear Miss Lily Weasley-Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_!" Lily read happily, hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm proud of you Lily-love," Ginny said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Mummy!" Lily said, holding back a sob.

She knew how much her mother missed her father and Lily always tried to please her... Getting a compliment, especially the day after visiting her father's grave, was very rare and she would treasure it like no other.

"Come on, Lily-love... You get changed and we'll go find your presents," Fred and George said grinning at her.

"All right!" Lily said excitedly and quickly got out of her bed.

The three siblings left her room and Ginny closed the door as Lily rushed to get changed into her new clothes.

"Are you all right, Gin?" Fred and George asked looking at her.

"I'm fine ... Lily's going to love your presents," she said with a grin.

Lily's door opened and she ran out, wearing her new dress and shoes.

"You sure you're not twenty-one? You look beautiful, Lily-love," Fred and George said hugging their niece.

"Thank you! Where are my presents?" Lily asked grinning as she looked around the hallway.

"They're downstairs, as usual," Ginny said and watched as her daughter rushed to the staircase quickly.

"Can I go down now, Mummy?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Wait for us, Lily-love," Ginny said catching up to her.

Lily waited as patiently as she could, hopping on one foot then the other, wanting her mother and Uncles to hurry up.

"All right, you can go down now, Lily-love," Ginny said, grinning as Lily rushed downstairs quickly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lily stopped in shock as she saw all of her family standing around, smiles on their faces, party hats on and each and every one of them holding a present for her. She squealed happily, running to everyone and hugging them all tightly.

Ginny watched her daughter as she opened her presents eagerly. _Lily was a lot like Harry, he would have been proud of her_, she thought, tears filling her eyes.

Fred and George hugged Ginny, and then started to tickle her to get her smiling. Ginny laughed, then went over to Lily and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy!" Lily said with a bright laugh, hugging her in return. "Did you see what Kreacher got for me?" she asked, holding up the frying pan, grinning.

"It's lovely. Did you thank everyone for your presents?" Ginny whispered, winking at her.

"Yes!" Lily said with a solemn nod.

"Good girl," Ginny said.

Fred and George started singing 'happy birthday' in loud voices. Ginny pulled away from Lily, who watched with wide eyes as her Grandma walked in, carrying a large cake.

Lily looked at her mother's smiling face, and immediately knew what her wish would be. The song finished and, scrunching her eyes tightly, Lily blew out the candles, hoping that her wish would come true with every part of her soul.

------------------------

Ginny took Lily's hand as they walked through the barrier. She was going to miss Lily terribly. Soon Lily would be too old to hold her hand in public. Ginny just hoped that she wouldn't start getting interested in boys until she was older; _forty would be nice_, she mused.

"You be a good girl, all right?" Ginny said, smiling at her.

"Yes, Mummy," Lily said, hugging her tight. "I'll owl you when I get there!" she promised.

"All right, Lily-love. You have fun and learn lots, okay? Make lots of friends," Ginny murmured, kissing her head once, and then pulling away, her eyes bright with tears.

"I will! You be good too, Mummy. Don't be sad," Lily said, touching her face softly.

"I'll try," Ginny promised.

The train whistle blew, signalling that it was five to eleven. Ginny and Lily hurried over, Lily jumping onto the train with an excited grin.

As the train pulled away from the platform, Lily waved to her mother with all of her might.

"Can I sit in here?" a boy's voice asked from the door way.

Lily looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Sure. I'm Lily," she said, holding out her hand.

The boy grinned and shook her hand.

"Lukus," he replied.

"What Quidditch team do you like?" Lily asked.

"Tornados," Lukus said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Who do you like?"

"Chuddley Cannons," Lily answered promptly. "My Uncle Ron plays for them," she said with a grin.

"Ron Weasley, number one?" Lukus asked.

Lily nodded.

"He's pretty good. Not as good as Wood though," Lukus said with a grin.

Lily was silent for a moment, then continued on with the Quidditch talk.

"Cho Corner is better than Flint," Lily said, referring to the _Holyhead Harpies_ and _Falmouth Falcons_ Seekers.

"Everyone knows that," Lukus said, grinning again.

To the surprise of their families, Lily Weasley-Potter and Lukus Malfoy became steadfast friends from that moment onwards.

------------------------

(a/n: _end of chapter one._

_Lukus is Scorpius' younger brother for anyone that wanted to know_...)

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(a/n: _The second chapter of the sequel!_

_It's in third person, not from anyone's point of view..._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_

------------------------

Lily looked at her mother through the green flames, her plead evident on her sixteen-year-old face.

"Please, Mum! It's just _one_ date!" Lily said.

"Where are you planning on going?" Ginny asked with a sigh, finally relenting.

She couldn't say no to Lily. Even if she did want to go out with the Malfoy's child...

"We're just going to Hogsmeade together. I don't think Lukus said anything about going anywhere in particular," Lily said.

"All right then. Be good! I want a report when you get back this afternoon!" Ginny said, grinning slightly.

"Oh, Mum!" Lily feigned a whine at their personal joke.

As she had promised, Lily had owled Ginny when she'd gone to her Gryffindor dormitory that night after the Welcoming Feast. The letter was so long that it took her the entire night to read it; hence, the report was a customary joke whenever Lily did something away from home.

"Have fun, Lily-love," Ginny said, smiling at her.

"I will! Thank you, Mum!" Lily said eagerly, and then cut the connection.

Ginny sat on the chair, looking at the fireplace for a few moments later.

"You always said that Draco was good, Harry. Perhaps his child will be even better," she murmured quietly.

Outside, the wind blew at the wind chime, the tinkling sound echoing through the house.

"Ma'am Ginny?" Kreacher asked, popping into the sitting room.

"Yes, Kreacher?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"Misters Fred and George are at the front door," Kreacher said.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said, leaving to welcome her brothers out of the cold.

Kreacher looked at the wind chime with a half smile. The wind that had blown it died down as Ginny left the room. With a bow, Kreacher disappeared to the kitchen.

------------------------

"Did he kiss you?" Fred and George asked immediately, their grinning faces contradicting their stern tones.

"No!" Lily cried, her face going bright red.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way for the next twenty years," they said, grinning still.

"Mum! Make them stop teasing me! It was my first date with him, for the gods' sakes!" Lily said, her face reddening further.

"So you're going on more than one, are you?" Fred and George asked, loving the way they could tease their niece so easily.

"Boys! Stop interrogating her, or I'll teach her the Bat Bogey Hex," Ginny threatened.

Fred and George immediately paled and moved away from the fireplace.

"It's all right, Lily-love. Just ignore their teasing," Ginny said with a soft smile, then turning to glare at her brothers. "Did you have fun?" Ginny asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily said enthusiastically, smiling brightly. "No matter what Uncle Ron says, I think Lukus is really nice," Lily said, blushing once more.

"And what has your Uncle Ron been saying about him?" Ginny asked.

Fred and George winced as they recognised the tone of voice Ginny used. It was one they'd heard their own mother use time and time again.

"Never mind!" Lily said quickly, cutting off the connection before her mother could wear her down and get her to confess.

Ginny growled, then immediately opened the connection to Ron's office.

"Hello, Ron Weasley's office. How can I be of assistance?" his secretary asked, smiling brightly. "Oh, hello Ma'am. Would you like me to get Ron for you?"

"Yes please," Ginny said, her smile betraying her intentions.

The second Ron's face appeared, Ginny started yelling at him.

Fred and George Apparated away with extra care to not make a noise.

------------------------

"I'm sorry for pressing my own ideas about the Malfoy's onto you, Lily-love," Ron finished his apology.

Lily had held back her laughter due to courtesy, but now started laughing heartily. Ron's timid expression fell to a frown.

"What is so funny?" Ron demanded.

"Mum made you apologise, didn't she?" Lily asked through her laughter.

Ron's ears went red and he looked away, muttering about insane sisters and the Bat Bogey Hex.

"Do you accept my apology?" Ron asked. "Your mother wants proof," he said, holding up a scrap piece of parchment.

"I accept your apology, Uncle Ron," Lily said, still laughing softly, even as she leant through the fire to sign it. "Say hello to Aunt Hermione for me," she said, waving him off, laughing again.

Ron grumbled once more, and then cut the fire connection off.

------------------------

(a/n: _end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!_)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(a/n: _The third chapter!_

_Again, it's in third person, not from anyone's point of view..._

_I listened to 'Beautiful in my eyes' by Joshua Kadison on repeat for this chapter. Hence the mushiness..._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_

------------------------

"You don't need to cry, Mother!" Lily said, smiling at her mother brightly. "I'm just getting married, not dying!"

"I'm not crying because I'm upset, Lily-love," Ginny countered, smiling at her through watery eyes. "I'm happy for you, and I can't believe how beautiful you look," she said, looking at her daughter's wedding dress.

"I can," Ron said immediately, grinning at his niece.

"I can't believe our favourite niece is getting married!" Fred cried to George, who sobbed in response, both of them laughing within seconds.

"I can't believe Lukus let you be the best men," Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

Fred and George just laughed and hugged their sister.

"You're the most beautiful mother of the bride there ever was, Gin-bug," they said, laughing.

"Oh, both of you shut up!" Ginny muttered with a glare.

Her hair was starting to streak grey and everyone kept feeling the need to say how nice she looked, no matter if she did or not. At first it had been nice, but now it was simply becoming a sore reminder of how old she was becoming.

There was a knock at the door, and in seconds, Fred and George had left to do their duty for the day.

"I hope they didn't do anything to the rings," Ginny murmured, her face wrinkling with worry.

Lily laughed softly, winking at her mother.

"I threatened them with the Bat Bogey Hex, so the rings will be fine," Lily said.

"You're just like your mother," Ron muttered, making Lily laugh again.

"I'm very proud to be," she said seriously.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes once more and she hastily wiped them away before Lily could see. Careful not to stain or crease the dress, Ginny hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you, Lily-love," she whispered.

"Time to go, Lily-love," Ron said with a smile, offering her his arm.

Ginny nodded at them to go, saying that she'd be out in a moment. With a curt nod, Ron guided Lily out of the room.

"Our girl's all grown up now, Harry," Ginny said softly. "Watch over her and make sure she's happy," she whispered.

"Mum?" Lily said, coming back into the room.

"You should be walking down the aisle, young lady," Ginny admonished, smiling slightly as she left with Lily.

"I won't do it if you're not happy about it, Mum," Lily said suddenly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily-love! Why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Ginny asked.

Lily's face filled with relief and she smiled, hugging her mother.

"You just seemed sad," Lily said softly.

"Your father would have been so proud of you. I wish he could have been here," Ginny said in a quiet tone, not wanting to ruin her daughter's day.

"He **is** here, Mummy," Lily said, referring to Ginny by the first name she'd ever called her.

Lily touched Ginny's heart, then hear forehead.

"He always will be here, in your heart and in your mind," Lily said softly, smiling at her.

A slight cough interrupted the tears that were threatening to flow, and Ginny looked at Ron. His eyes were filled with tears too, but he had a duty to do, and they were gone in seconds.

"Ready?" he asked Lily.

With a loving smile at her mother, Lily turned to her Uncle, kissed him on the cheek and nodded.

Ginny put the veil over Lily's face, then went to her seat. The music started and Ginny watched as Ron gave Lily away, and her daughter became Lily Malfoy.

Before Lukus could lift the veil, the wind blew around Lily and her veil flew back of its own accord. In that moment, Ginny felt Harry beside her.

------------------------

The reception was held at Malfoy Manor.

Lily danced with her husband, her eyes filled with joy. She accepted a dance from Draco, but looked over to her mother for most of the dance, who was sitting at a table by herself, watching her with a smile.

"I will dance with your mother if it will get you to smile once more," Draco offered, smiling when Lily looked to him, flushing slightly with guilt. "My son would never forgive me if I let his darling wife be sad," he added.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Lily said quietly.

"My name is Draco," he replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, Draco," Lily said, smiling at him.

"Perhaps one of your Uncles would like to dance with you now," Draco suggested, giving her hand to Charlie.

With a nod to Draco, Charlie swept Lily around the floor, making her laugh with a few choice words.

"Would you care to dance?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny.

Hearing a voice addressing her, Ginny took her eyes away from her daughter's laughing form.

"I am content, thank you, Draco," Ginny replied, looking back at Lily.

"Your daughter does not seem to think so," Draco pointed out.

When Ginny glared up at him, Draco simply offered her his hand. Looking at Lily once more, Ginny took his hand and allowed him to guide her onto the ballroom floor.

"I wonder what Harry would have thought of his daughter marrying my son," Draco murmured, watching as Lukus danced with Lily once more.

"He would have been proud of Lily for making a decision based on her own feelings, and for choosing someone who seems to treat her the way she deserves," Ginny replied, confident.

"You think my son would not treat her right?" Draco asked sharply.

"I did not say that," Ginny replied. "What would your wife have thought; your son marrying my daughter?" she asked, referring to his own deceased partner.

"She would have been proud that he chose someone that made him happy, and who loved him for more than just his money," Draco said.

"You think my daughter would marry for money?" Ginny asked, taunting him with a smile.

"I did not say that," Draco replied, laughter in his eyes as he mocked her in a friendly manner.

------------------------

(a/n: _end of the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!_)

------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(a/n: _The final chapter!_

_After the first part, the rest of the chapter is in first person, from Lily's point of view._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_

------------------------

_Ginny was old now; the photographs that hung on the walls were enough to prove that._

_Pictures of a younger Ginny with Lily the day she was born, and on her eleventh birthday with the letter from Hogwarts._

_Pictures from school years, from Quidditch games to a group photo of Lily with her friends._

_Photographs of Ginny with Lily and her son-in-law hung beside pictures of Lily with her own children, and Ginny playing with her grandchildren._

_Pictures of Ginny's family; her parents, deceased for a while, living only long enough to see their great-grandchildren be born into the world they were leaving; her brothers, all of them still so protective of both Ginny and Lily._

_There were a few photographs of Draco playing with the grandchildren, and others that showed the friendship that the two adults had found in one another._

_One photograph showed the love Ginny had. A framed picture of herself and Harry Potter was in the centre of her life of photographs, both of them smiling and happy together._

_Ginny knew that there would be no more photographs of her, just as she knew that she would rejoin her love soon..._

------------------------

I watched as the coffin made its way down the grass hill to rest where it always belonged: beside my father. I felt Lukus' arm go around my shoulders, but my sobs did not cease even with his comfort.

Our three children watched solemnly as everyone started to say goodbye to their Gran, then went to say goodbye themselves, tears staining their pale cheeks.

I couldn't bring myself to move from where I was standing. I didn't want to say goodbye yet; she had been there for so long, and had been my friend and confidant for just as long. I didn't want to admit that she was gone.

One by one, her friends left us, briefly saying goodbye to me, sorrow in their eyes.

Knowing that I didn't want to leave, even despite the harsh wind and cold rain, Lukus called the children to him, kissed me goodbye and Apparated home. I was grateful to him for it.

I slowly walked to where the coffin was and looked at the awful box that my mother was in. I briefly wondered if there was a light inside of the coffin, knowing that my mother did not like to be in the dark; it reminded her too much of what she had lost.

I didn't realise that I'd sank to the ground until I felt the wet grass going through my robes. I sat there and wept for the world's loss. My mother had been one of the greatest people on this earth, and the fact that it was raining now was proof that the gods' were crying for her death.

"Lily-love," a familiar voice said in my ear, quiet yet still audible over the storm.

"I don't want to leave yet," I cried to Draco, my eyes screwed shut, as if everything were just a dream and I would wake up to find my mother beside me, alive and well.

"Come with me, Lily," Draco said, a command in his voice.

I suddenly was so tired. I was tired from grief, tired of the cold and wet day, tired from feeling this huge black hole in my heart where my mother had once been. I allowed Draco to side-Apparate me away from the coffin.

------------------------

I woke up some time later, the events of the last few days hitting me hard, wrenching a sob from my throat. The noise alerted Draco that I was awake, and he sat up in the chair that was sitting beside my bed.

"Your mother gave something to me to keep for you. She wanted to make sure that you got it without anyone else seeing it first," was the first thing Draco said.

I noticed how his hair had whitened considerably, and he suddenly looked much older than I remembered him.

Draco got off the chair stiffly, and went over to his desk, tapping it with his wand. A secret drawer opened, and he took out a yellowed envelope before returning to his seat and handing it to me.

"She gave it to me years ago; Ginny even made me promise to stay alive longer than her just so I could give it to you," he said with a laugh that quickly turned into a cough.

I toyed with the envelope for a moment, not sure if I wanted to read the letter inside.

"Open it," Draco said with a nod.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded in return, then opened the envelope and took out what was inside of it: a photograph and a letter.

Looking at the photograph, I frowned, not recognising what the black and white fuzz was supposed to represent. I opened the letter and started to read it out loud.

"The last will and testament of Ginevra Molly Weasley."

I faltered immediately, looking to Draco, who simply nodded for me to continue reading.

"I am writing my will, as so many have before me, and will after me, because I am going to die. It may not be this day, week, month, or even year, but I will die eventually, mortal as I am.

"I could write about my life and what I have achieved, but to those that knew me, they would know that my life was not important until I had my daughter, Lily. Some will argue this statement '_surely you have had done something other than have a child!_', and to be sure, I have.

"I went to Hogwarts, met the love of my life, fought in the same war that he sacrificed himself, and along the way, I made some likely, as well as not-so-likely lifelong friends. To me, these things all pale in comparison when I think of my daughter.

"She is my entire life, and without her I would have stopped living a long time ago, I admit that full heartedly. I am blessed to have such a wonderful daughter. She gave me strength to get out of bed in the morning, and helped me see the light shining in the darkness.

"I leave all of my photographs to her, and she may do with them as she wishes. I know that a few of my friends will request certain photographs, and ask that she give them with a joyful heart at the memory, not at the loss.

"Fred and George have asked for my spell books. They are to receive them only if they agree to not use them against Ron in any way, shape, or form.

"My cauldrons, robes and ingredients are all to go to my grandchildren to learn and practice with. The accompanying books are to be read, **not** to be used as a doorstop!

"The rest of my possessions are to be given to Lily, so she may use them or distribute them as she likes. I do believe Luna would appreciate the first edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, as there is reference to a Crumpled-Horned Snack in it.

"For my daughter, I offer these words that she once gave me. _I will always be with you, in your heart and in your mind_.

Do not mourn the loss of me, rejoice in the time we spent together and remember it always. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved, Lily-love."

I finished reading, my voice cracking with emotion and my eyes filled with tears. My gaze fell on the photograph and I frowned slightly. The letter had not said what it was...

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I picked up the photograph, and looked at it more closely. It wasn't very helpful, so I turned it over. There, in my mother's familiar handwriting, told me exactly what the photograph was.

_First ultrasound of Lily, my love._

Outside, the rain had stopped and the harsh wind had died down. A wind chime on the window tinkled brightly with the coming out of the sun, and I knew that at that instant my parents had found each other once more.

------------------------

_The end._

------------------------


End file.
